The distance between us
by kyo.yuki86
Summary: Kyo finally cracks and yuki helps as much as he can.


**Chapter 1: The Pictures**

Kyo woke up and looked at his clock it read 8:30. Kyo got out of bed and got dressed then heading to the kitchen to grab some milk like every morning. But this morning was different today they had to start getting reading for the family cause today was Thanksgiving day and the family was there except Akito of coarse.

Kyo grabbed the milk out of the fridge and drank out of the carton.

"Good morning Kyo." Tohru said with a smile on her face.

"Hey." Kyo replied as he put the carton back.

"So were going to leave to get the supplies once Yuki get up."

"Don't tell me that stupid rat is coming?" Kyo asked right as Yuki walked slowly in to the kitchen.

"Speaking of the stupid." Kyo said

"Oh shut up you dumb cat."

"Stop fighting you two." Tohru said.

"Sorry." Yuki and Kyo said in unison.

"Now come on we have shopping to do now come on." She said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Come on you stupid cat." Yuki said.

"Coming sissy rat." Kyo said with a sear in his voice.

They went to the grocery store and got a turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, and apple pie. Now Kyo and Yuki were waiting outside because they got throne out for arguing to much.

"Great this is all your fault idiot cat."

"My fault its yours you stupid rat."

"Ya right you started it retarded cat."

"No you did now shut up stupid rat."

"Oh did I hurt the poor idiotic cat?"

"Thats it I'm going to make you pay dress boy, you know maybe Hatori still has that picture."

"Don't you dare."

But alas it was to late Kyo had all ready took off towards home where Hatori had been staying while he had to wait there for Tohru to finish up.

Yuki and Tohru made it back to and right when Yuki got into the house he ran up stairs to Kyo's room where he found Kyo on the computer with a huge grin on his face.

"Don't you dare tell me you put that picture on the computer!" Yuki yelled

"Nope." Kyo said.

"Good." Yuki sighed in relief.

"I put it on YouTube with I Feel Like A women in the background." Kyo said while smiling.

"You What!?" Yuki screamed

"Hahaha." Kyo laughed.

Yuki left and slammed the door shut he stomped off to his room with a deviant smile on his face.

Kyo was walking up the stairs when Yuki stopped him at the top of the stairs with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Kyo asked

"I got you back." Yuki said triumphant.

"For what?" Kyo asked confused.

"For putting my picture on YouTube thats what."

"What did you do?!" Kyo asked worriedly.

"I put a picture of you in the shower on YouTube with Rubber Ducky in the background." Yuki laughed.

"What?!" Kyo yelled as he raced off to his room with Yuki following behind laughing. Kyo turned on the computer and went to YouTube there he found exactly what Yuki said.

"HA payback for my picture you put on there." Yuki said but then he heard something he didn't expect a quit sob came from the person next to him then another and another and it got louder and turned into full out crying

"You idiot I never out your picture on YouTube it was a joke Hatori doesn't even have the picture any more." Kyo said in between sobs.

"Oh I'm so sorry Kyo." Yuki said as he hugged Kyo

"All I want is someone there with me someone to talk to thats all." Kyo sobbed out.

"Kyo I understand how you fell...I will be with you..." Yuki said.

"Thanks..." Kyo sniffed

"Kyo please understand that I would do anything for you." Yuki said.

"Maybe we should go find Miss. Honda and help her out." Yuki said and ran his hand through Kyo's hair.

"Kyo-kun."

"Ya I guess your right...Yuki-kun." Kyo said as he followed Yuki out the door

"Hey Kyo" Yuki questioned as they walked down the hall.

"Ya what is it?" Kyo asked as he turned towards Yuki."

"I was thinking....what if Miss. Honda likes neither one of us?" Yuki asked.

Kyo stops walking.

"I never thought about that possibility before." Kyo said

"Well the other day I was thinking.... it might happen that shes just happy around us....she doesn't like us like we hope she does." Yuki said looking sad.

"Even if she doesn't like us like that does it really matter each day we still get to see her, when shes crying we can still comfort her, we can still laugh together so why does it matter id she doesn't like us that way." Kyo said.

"Well.... Shigure told us to embrace it when we get the chance of love." Yuki blushed "I guess it doesn't really matter though." Kyo smiled. "We still have each other."

"Ya that we do still have." Kyo smiled back at Yuki.

Yuki kept smiling but noticed Tohru. She looked shocked.

"Tohru... its not what you think..." Yuki blushed heavily.

"Ya were just friends nothing ells trust us." Kyo said a little to fast.

Tohru smiled. "Its.... OK I didn't take it that way" she laughed

Yuki sighed as Tohru left.

"At least she didn't find out" Yuki sighed to Kyo

"We are friends right?" Kyo asked with a desperate look on his face.

"Thats what I believe...but..." Yuki blushed

"I understand." Kyo said slightly blushing to. "I think I'm going to go for a walk not sure when I'll be back." Kyo said as he started towards the front door.

"Wait." Yuki called, grabbing Kyos' arm. He leaned in at least until they were a hair length away,

"...bye."

Not knowing what to do Kyo pulled back some "Bye." Kyo said as he continued to the door.

Yuki blushed, watching Kyo leave. "Sorry." he said in a whisper.

Kyo went through the front door and started down the road time slowly passed as he thought soon he looked tot he sky the sun was setting so he headed back home.

Yuki sat up as he heard the front door slide shut.

"Kyo?" he asked into the distance.

Kyo stood in front of the door even a few seconds after hearing his name knowing it was Yuki calling him he then made his way into where Yuki was.

"Hey." Kyo said as he sat down across from Yuki.

"I'm sorry." Yuki grumbled

"I didn't know what I was doing...but..."

"Its fine I just wasn't expecting it thats all." Kyo said as he looked down at the floor.

"...So you wouldn't mind if I ever did it again...accidentally...?" Yuki smiled jokingly he laughed.

"I'm...I;m not sure Yuki." Kyo said looking down at the floor again when he saw Yuki's smile fall.

"...Oh..." Yuki laughed hesitantly.

"Its OK. I was just kidding!" Yuki said.

"Oh I get it." Kyo said as he tried to laugh trying to hide the small sadness in his voice and eyes.

"Thats good." Yuki laughed again,standing up.

"Maybe we should go check on the rest of the family." Yuki said standing up. Luckily they're here for the holiday Yuki thought.

"Ya might as well." Kyo said also standing up following Yuki to the rest of the family.

"Hey guys." Yuki said smiling.

"Hey." Kyo mumbled to everyone and went and sat on the couch lazily trying to act normal.

"So Kyo why don't you tell them what we planned for dessert." Shigure said.

"Sugar Pies in the shape of hearts!" Kyo said sarcastically.

Yuki bursts out laughing

"HAHA! Kyo thats great!" Yuki laughed. He stopped and looked at everyone staring at him.

"I mean.......idiotic cat..."he said just above a whisper.

"OK...stupid rat." Kyo said but thanked him under his breath.

"Well were having pumpkin pie with whip cream and apple pie filled with granny smith apples." Kyo said the real desert this time.

"Sounds wonderful Kyo." Shigure said

"Ya what every." Kyo said back.

"Well come on everyone dinner time." Shigure said. Everyone got up and walked into the dinning room as Kyo sat there making no move to get up.

"Hey Kyo-kun?" Momiji cheered.

"Do you...love Yuki?" he looked sympathetic.

"What!?" Kyo said in alarm as he quickly turned towards Momiji.

Momiji smiled.

"I can tell, Kyo." he bounded off.

Kyo just sat there wondering does he really love Yuki or are they just friends? He sat there just staring at the was in confusion.

Yuki looked at the clock, noticed Kyo hadn't come Back fro a little over half an half an hour. He walked to where Kyo was sitting.

"Here you go Kyo." he said handing him a plate of pumpkin pie.

"Huh?" Kyo said while he looked at the pie then took it.

"Thanks." he said as he set the pie on his lap and started to eat it slowly.

"Whats wrong." Yuki asked.

"Just thinking." Kyo replied as he starred at the pie that barely had a few pieces eaten off of it.

"Thats not it." Yuki looked at him deeply.

"Tell me Kyo."

Kyo shook his head no.

"Fine..." Yuki frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Just don't tell me." He left in a hurry.

Kyo looked back at his retreating body hurrying away he frowned sad that he hurt him he could feel the tears coming to his eyes as he hurried tot he room knowing he couldn't keep them in any longer.

Yuki was crying deeply on his bed. He sat up thinking that he had this feeling he couldn't keep in. He stormed out of the house and took the hidden latter to where Kyo sat.

"Kyo...we need to talk." he said firmly drying his eyes.

Kyo turned around and looked at Yuki tears still streaming down his face he could tell Yuki had been crying to that hurt Kyo a lot to know he cause him to cry.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kyo asked not even attempting to wipe the tears away.

"Why wont you tell me whats going on? I thought we had something but I guess everything is over and I should just stop dreaming." Yuki was so angry.

"What did Momiji say to you?" he asked.

Yuki was mad and Kyo could tells o he knew he had probably answer him but he didn't know how.

"He...He...asked if I loved you." Kyo said he turned away from Yuki.

Yuki froze.

"D-do...you..?" He asked.

"Thats the thing I don't know....." Kyo told the truth but wondered if it was th right thing to do.

Yuki stayed still.

"Kyo...i hate you...." he smiled, hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way

"I hate you cause you make me...love you...." he smiled.

Kyo stared at him not knowing how to respond but it was like his body moved on its own he stood

up and rapped his arms around Yuki never wanting to let go.

Yuki gasped and grinned. He felt Kyo start to sob and hugged him back.

"Thank you Kyo." Yuki smiled.

"Your welcome." Kyo mumbled he felt exhausted from today, from the party, and figuring out that he loved Yuki. He soon fell asleep in his arms.

Yuki sat Kyo down on the roof and set his head in his lap. He sang to him to help him sleep.


End file.
